Underground
by Haiass.x
Summary: Así que intentas no pensar en tu vida personal – o ausencia de ella –, coges la carpeta llena de apuntes y empiezas tu camino de vuelta a casa. Has hecho miles de veces el mismo viaje en metro, ¿por qué tendría que ser distindo precisamente éste? AU


_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

* * *

**Underground**

A veces, la realidad supera la ficción.

Y un cuerno. No, desde luego que no.

Profesores de literatura jóvenes y guapos que no tienen reparos en salir con sus estudiantes. Chicas glamorosas que conducen mercedes para ir a su instituto al que, casualmente, trabaja el profesor sexy antes mencionado. O hermanas perfectas que traen a casa un prometido fantástico, que además resulta ser un médico que seguro que fue a una universidad extranjera, porque estas segura de que a la tuya no, con el que terminas teniendo un pequeño _affair_. Todo esto y más parece ser su pan de cada día, pero claro – te recuerdas – es ficción.

Así que te despiertas por la mañana y resulta que estás en la vida real, sí, esta que te da una bofetada tras otra, donde tienes libros y apuntes por dar y regalar, que no están mal la primera vez que los lees en diagonal, pero estudiarlos ya es otra historia. Y resulta que al final tu vida acaba siendo un seguido de días, en los que te levantas, comes, vas a clase, estudias y duermes, hasta que ya no recuerdas que tu querías hacer algo más (y cuando lo recuerdas te dices que ya lo harás cuando termines de estudiar).

Entonces, un día enciendes la tele o, en su defecto el ordenador y te asaltan cientos de historias con finales felices y bodas con anises y perdices que te hacen creer que un día se va a presentar un Edward Lewis y que éste te va a dar su Visa Gold para hacer lo que quieras en Rodeo Drive, Beverly Hills, California.

Y no. Esto no va a ocurrir, de la misma forma que no vas a ser la ayudante del Dr. House por mucho que el profesor simpático te ponga ejercicios que empiezan por: '_En la prueba práctica para acceder al puesto de ayudante del Dr. House…'_ Venga, ¡si incluso darías algo para estar en medio de una situación a lo Homeland y tener un poco de acción! La vida de Sheldon es más interesante que la tuya. Ya, de veras, basta.

Así que intentas no pensar en tu vida personal – o ausencia de ella –, coges la carpeta llena de apuntes y te diriges a la cafetería, lugar en el que saludas a tu amiga con un toque con la carpeta a su cabeza antes de rodear la mesa para sentarte delante de ella.

- ¿Así que ya es suficiente por hoy? – dice medio burlándose de ti.

- Sí – te terminas de un trago lo que quedaba de su bebida – Hoy ya no puedo más. Me va a estallar la cabeza.

Empiezas a explicarle algo a tu compañera, pero te detienes de golpe en ver que no te presta ni la más mínima atención.

- Oye, Ino, ¿me estás escuchando?

- ¿Perdona? – dice distraída – Escucha, ¿ese chico es de tu clase?

- ¡No señales! – le recriminas entre dientes mientras le bajas la mano – No va a mi clase, es del grupo uno, yo soy del dos. Pero creo que he hecho alguna disección con él.

- ¡Hey, hey, hey! Pues me interesa, es guapo. ¿Cómo se llama?

- Sai. Y creo que es gay, lo siento, ¡es lo que tiene!

- No, no. Quizá es bi, pero no creo que sea gay – explica sin sacarle la vista de encima.

Ruedas los ojos. Ahora se levantará, se pondrán a hablar y a ti, Sakura, te va a tocar ir sola a casa. Para variar. Te preguntas muy a menudo como lo hace Ino para tener tanto desparpajo a la hora de entrar a los hombres. No tiene problema alguno, se desenvuelve como si aquél fuese su hábitat natural.

- En fin, Ino, me voy a casa. Ya llegarás – le dices levantándote –. Si no vienes sola, por lo que sea, hazme una perdida, ¿vale?

- ¡Oookay!

En ocasiones piensas que quizá estas tirando tu vida en la biblioteca. Quizá deberías salir más. O algo. Es decir, todo el mundo parece tener alguien con quien pasar sus ratos libres o alguien de quien recibir, por cursi que sea, cariño. Alguien además de tu madre, claro está. Una persona a la que poder contarle cosas que no le contarías a tu madre y que, a la vez, te trate de forma diferente a la que te trata un amigo.

Pero a falta de esta persona, seamos claros, a falta de novio con quien pasar los ratos libres, decidiste asesinar tus ratos libres. Y lo hiciste en la biblioteca. Así de sencillo. Y no eres infeliz, al contrario, estudias lo que te gusta, vives con una amiga y las cosas marchan bien. Sólo es que echas algo de menos. Pero puedes vivir sin ello, lo estas haciendo, ¿no?

Estás en el metro. Hay once paradas hasta la que queda mínimamente cerca de tu piso. Vas escuchando música, otra vez la canción que no puedes dejar de escuchar. Hace semanas que escuchas esta canción una vez tras otra, sabes que vas a aburrirla, pero ni así te controlas. Ya encontrarás otra después, que más da.

Levantas la vista del suelo, y accidentalmente cruzas la mirada con unos ojos negros. Te sonrojas cual colegiala. Es algo que no puedes evitar y te fastidia, así que decides medio mirar hacia otro lado. No hace falta que toda la cuidad sepa que eres tonta.

Aún así estas inquieta y, disimuladamente, vuelves la vista al chico. Ahora no te está mirando. Algo obvio, ¿por qué tendría que mirarte? Seguro que tiene novia.

- ¡_Bien! ¡Seamos positivas! _– piensas por tus adentros.

Es guapo. Tiene el pelo negro, un poco largo por la parte de delante. Lleva una carpeta, también está en la universidad. Viste un poco emo, pero da igual, le queda muy bien. Está sentado en los asientos de delante tuyo, al lado de una de las dos puertas. No esta nada mal, no. Como diría tu abuela, es bonito. Siempre te ha gustado esta expresión, te parece divertida. Sonríes, y vuelve a clavar sus ojos en ti. Casi asustada retiras los tuyos de inmediato. No volverás a mirarle. No. Lo. Harás.

Y vuelves a hacerlo. Dichosas hormonas. Aún te miraba, pero ahora ha sido él el que rehuyó la tuya, esto no tiene sentido. Y, mientras, el tren sigue adelante. Te quedan aún siete paradas de trayecto. Sospesas la posibilidad de levantarte y decirle algo, como lo haría Ino. Imaginas las posibles escenas.

Podría ser un: _'Buenas, me llamo Sakura'_, muy soso. _'Oye, he visto que me mirabas y… ¿te conozco?_, así no llegarías a ningún lado. Y un _'Hola, soy Sakura. Ya se que no nos conocemos, pero, ¿te apetecería quedar algún día para ir a tomar algo?'_ esto ya quedaría mejor. Mucho mejor. Pero no estas segura de poder hacerlo. Más bien estás segura de que _no_ puedes hacerlo.

Además, posibles respuestas: '_Soy gay'._ Duele. _'Lo siento, tengo novia'_, y adiós dignidad. O peor, mucho peor, puede que se levante sin mirarte y que se cambie de sitio. Esto supondría una pérdida inmediata de tu dignidad y de tu autoestima. Casi que ni lo intentas.

Entre tanto quedan sólo cinco paradas. Levantas de nuevo la vista. El chico está sacando un folio. Busca algo dentro de la carpeta, pero parece no encontrarlo.

- Perdona, ¿tienes un boli?

Casi pegas un salto al oírle. Te sonrojas otra vez y te odias de nuevo por ello. Le miras, esta vez le aguantas la mirada y sonríes un poco.

- Lo siento, sólo llevo folios… - al menos no has tartamudeado, piensas.

En este momento una mujer le alarga un bolígrafo al chico. Ni te habías dado cuenta de que había una tercera persona en el vagón, es tarde y no suele haber nunca mucha gente a estas horas. El pelinegro lo coge hace un movimiento de cabeza como para agradecérselo y te dirige una última mirada antes de ponerse a escribir.

- _Bueno, has cruzado dos palabras con él _- así ya no será tan penoso de recordar, te dices.

Respiras hondo. Que más da, probablemente no volverás a verle nunca más, así que tampoco importa que hayas intentado algo o no. ¡Estas en un tren, no en una discoteca! Sonríes un poco y ya no sabes ni si es una sonrisa triste o no. No vuelves a despegar los ojos de la ventana, la visión del hormigón mugriento a toda velocidad te gusta.

El tren reduce velocidad, se aproxima a tu penúltima parada. El chico se levanta, le devuelve el bolígrafo a la mujer junto con un 'gracias' y se planta a la puerta que tú tienes al lado, sujetado en una de las barras de hierro del techo. Un pensamiento estúpido te viene a la cabeza: huele bien. Piensas que te gustaría abrazar su cuerpo por la cintura y que te rodeara con sus brazos, que al llegar a casa tu ropa aún conservase aquél olor.

Esto ya raya la demencia. ¡Es un perfecto desconocido! ¡Y tu ya te estás imaginando como seria la boda! Te masajeas un poco la sien para sacarte la sarta de tonterías de la cabeza. Deberías volver a poner los pies en el suelo. Cierras un momento los ojos.

Los abres y notas que el tren se ha detenido. No volverás a verle, por lo que decides alegrarte la vista por última vez y le miras. Él te mira y te alarga la mano. Tus ojos denotan desconcierto. Tiene un papel y te lo está dando. Ni él dice nada ni tu dices nada. Lo coges y él se baja. La mujer te mira y te sonríe. Tu te sonrojas y miras lo que te ha dado. Lo lees y, si cabe, te sonrojas aún más.

_Sasuke - 619640193_

Ni te das cuenta que ya tienes que bajarte. Llegas a casa con un nudo en el estómago. De laguna forma sientes como si una especie de responsabilidad pesa sobre ti, parte de ti quiere llamarlo, la otra no quiere hacerlo. Aún así, no puedes llamarle ahora, crees que parecería demasiado desesperado. Pero quieres llamarlo ya. O no. O sí. ¡No lo sabes! Quizá deberías haberte quedado más rato en la biblioteca.

Por cierto, Ino no está. ¿Estará en casa de Sai? Quizá deberías llamarla. ¿Qué más da? Estas intentando autodesviarte de tema. Y no sabes ni si eso es posible, aunque probablemente no. Miras el reloj. Son las diez y media de la noche, quizá deberías comer algo. ¿Y si primero llamas? Por otra parte, puede que el chico se dedique a dar su número a todas las chicas que ve, o quizá sólo a la más feas, para reírse de ellas con sus amigos.

Si Ino estuviese en casa podrías consultárselo histérica, pero ella está fuera y tu estas sola con tu histeria, que parece ir en aumento. Así que tomas un decisión, si lo hace para burlarse de ti mala suerte, ya mirarás de recuperarte del golpe. Además, nunca lo sabrás si no le llamas, de forma que buscas el móvil y lo desbloqueas. Te tiembla la mano y estás segura de que si hablases también te temblaría la voz y te intentas calmar, no quieres parecer una loca.

Seis, uno, nueve, seis, cuatro, zero, uno, nueve, tres. Suena una vez, dos veces… quizá deberías colgar antes de que sea demasiado tarde, pero entonces encontraría una llamada perdida y te devolvería la llamada, aunque siempre podrías no responder y así se terminaría, pero…

- _¿Diga?_

Tragas saliva y sientes como el nudo del estómago se aprieta aún más. De golpe sientes la garganta seca y crees que no podrás hablar. Tu cabeza va a mil por hora y, afortunadamente, termina por dejarte responder. Tan solo han pasado unos pocos segundos.

- _¿Eres Sasuke, verdad? _– no le dejas tiempo para responder –_ Me diste tu número esta noche._

- _Entonces eres la chica del metro _– te da la sensación de haber visto su sonrisa torcida, aunque está al otro lado de la línea –. _Así que me has llamado._

- _Bueno, sí, que te he llamado es evidente._

Esto último lo has dicho con sarcasmo y deberías haberte moderado. Ya estás a punto para golpear la pared con la cabeza cuando oyes una risa a través del móvil.

- _Mira _– empieza a decir, no parece enfadado –, _esta noche estoy un poco liado en casa, pero, ¿te gustaría quedar mañana para comer?_

Piensas rápido: mañana es sábado, no trabajas, no tienes clase y puedes pasar sin estudiar.

- _De acuerdo, no tengo nada que hacer _– has hablado demasiado rápido y puede no haber quedado bien –, _es decir, que sí, sí que me gustaría. _

- _Perfecto _– casi que le vuelves a ver sonreír -. _ ¿Dónde te parece de quedar?_

_- Hum… ¿en la estación en la que te has bajado va bien?_

- _A mí sí, ¿te queda cerca a ti?_ – que cortés.

- _Sí, sí, vivo a una parada más, está cerca. _

- _Pues, a las doce nos vemos y vamos a comer _– confirmas que la hora te va bien – _Por cierto, ¿cómo te llamas?_

- _Sakura._

- _Pues hasta mañana, Sakura _– se despide.

- _Adiós Sasuke._

Cuelgas. Tienes ganas de gritar, de gritar mucho, de gritar de histeria. Lo ocurrido en los últimos minutos se te hace muy pero que muy extraño, no crees ni que tenga sentido alguno. Es, simplemente, surrealista. Hoy ya no vas a cenar, no tienes hambre, así que vas directa a la ducha para intentar aclarar tu cabeza, tienes que decidir que te vas a poner mañana.

En la ducha, mientras el agua tibia te recorre el cuerpo piensas que quizá debas retractarte de lo dicho al principio, lo de que la realidad no puede superar a la ficción. Quizá sí puede hacerlo en algunas ocasiones.

* * *

**Ufff... hacía tanto tiempo que no publicaba ni escribía nada que se me ha hecho muy raro volver a hacerlo. Se que probablemente la historia no tenga ni mucho sentido ni mucho gancho, pero era algo que hacía meses que tenía en la cabeza, así que ayer me obligué a ponerme a escribir. La historia en si es corta, y de veras que no se si realmente vale la pena.  
**

**La idea la saqué de un mensaje que puso una chica en un grupo de facebook, por si a alguien le suena. Y esto, que espero que os haya gustado si la habéis leído, mi intención no era otra que entretener un rato. ¡Saludos!**

**_15/02/2013 - EDITADO_**

**_Sí, hoy me ha dado por editar. He corregido solo un par de cosas que no me terminaban de gustar de la historia, creo que está algo mejor ahora. Aún después de tanto tiempo, sepáis que los comentarios siempre son bienvenidos._**

**_¡Muchas gracias por leer!_**


End file.
